Morgentau
by pathless paranoia
Summary: Ein weiterer Fantasyroman dieser Welt. Was passiert wenn eine Sylphe sich auf der Jagd nach drei Schatten im Wald verirrt? Und dann von einem Menschenjungen gerettet wird, der iwie mit einem Vampir zu tun hat? Klar, die Engel kommen. Enjoy


Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und streckte meine versteiften Glieder. Noch so eine Nacht und ich würde nicht mehr geradestehen können. Gähnend versuchte ich durch das Blätterdach hindurch den Stand der Sonne auszumachen und zuckte zusammen.

So'n Mist! Schon fast Mittag!

Rasch sammelte ich meine Siebensachen vom Waldboden auf. Das war zum einen meine kleine Decke, eine Art Kompass und eine Wasserflasche aus Leder, zum anderen etwas Brot und vertrocknete Früchte und eine Kette mit einem blauen Edelstein als Anhänger. Diese legte ich mir auch gleich wieder um den Hals, zu dem Lederbeutelchen mit meiner ersten Haarlocke, welches ebenfalls an einer Kette um meinen Hals hing.

Den Rest stopfte ich kurzerhand in den abgetragenen Wildlederrucksack. Dann wischte ich noch einmal mit dem Fuß über meine Schlafstätte unter der Wurzel eines mächtigen Baumes, bis jegliche Spur von mir entfernt war und schulterte mein Gepäck. Jeden Morgen wurde ich schneller. Ich seufzte und ließ meine Gedanken wandern, während ich einen prüfenden Blick auf den Kompass warf. Seit knapp einer Woche eilte ich nun durch den Wald. Und noch kein Zeichen von jenen, die ich suchte, außer der Stille um mich herum.

Sie waren so überraschend gekommen. Niemand hatte sie erwartet.

Schatten.

Ich hasste sie. Mit jeder Faser meines Seins verachtete ich diese Gestalten der Nacht. Mordend, peinigend und lautlos brachen sie während der tiefsten Stunden der Finsternis über Wehrlose ein und quälten sie in den Tod.

Wie genau sie das taten wusste ich nicht. Gerüchte gab es genug, aber allein meine Mutter hätte mir sagen können welche wahr und welche falsch waren. Und auch nur deshalb, weil sie es ja selbst erlebt hatte.

Keine Stunde später hatte sie sich in den Wassern des Avles ertränkt. Naja, was heißt ertränkt. Hineingestürzt hatte sie sich. Der Strömung des Flusses konnte nichteinmal eine Nymphe standhalten. Und das mochte schon einiges heißen.

Meine Mutter hatte mich nie wirklich geliebt. Gemocht, ja, aber sie sah in mir mehr eine entfernte Verwandte denn eine Tochter. Trotzdem sinnte ich nach Rache. Nicht für meine Mutter, nein, für Valêren. Eine seltsame Familie waren wir gewesen. Doch daran wollte ich nicht denken. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich keuchen. Nun ja, ich hatte mir schon mal Leichteres vorgenommen…aber das war ja nicht schwer.

Schatten jagen. Dass ich nicht besonders bescheiden war, war ja bekannt. Aber dass ich so versessen auf den Tot zu sein schien...stirnrunzelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf. Sollten sie nur reden. Wer waren sie schon? Die Bewohner eines kleinen, bedeutungslosen Dorfes, irgendwo verloren in einem unendlich großen Wald. Vielleicht übertrieb ich mit dem Wald auch ein wenig, aber riesig war er auf jeden Fall.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Veränderung in der Luft. Sie wurde schwer und träge. Je weiter ich voranschritt, desto mehr verstärkte sich das Gefühl. Und auch etwas neues mischte sich mit ein. Die Anspannung, die Verzweiflung mit sich brachte. Die Atmosphäre ächzte unter dem Gewicht des Leids.

Sie waren nah.

Umsichtig stoppte ich und wollte mich anhand des Kompasses orientieren. Doch dieser kreiste wie wild umher. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und klopfte ein paar Mal energisch mit der Handfläche dagegen. Nichts geschah. Skeptisch blickte ich um mich und suchte nach einer freien Stelle auf dem Waldboden, was leichter gesagt, als getan war. Nachdem ich ein wenig Laub fortgewischt hatte, legte ich den Kompass auf die feuchte Erde und wartete einige Augenblicke lang ungeduldig, bis sich die Nadel endlich beruhigt hätte. Aber diese schien das nicht zu beabsichtigen. Ich schnipste einige Male auf die dünne Glasscheibe, die die Nadel von der Umwelt trennte, doch auch das bewirkte nichts.

„Mistkompass", murmelte ich und wollte schon aufstehen, da blieb das dünne Pfeilartige Gebilde ruckartig stehen. Es zeigte nach rechts. „Drehst du jetzt völlig du-", murmelte ich mehr zu mir als zu meinem technischen Gerät, als ich herumschnellte. Das letzte Wort blieb mir im Hals stecken, als ich plötzlich in das zu einem Grinsen verzogene Gesicht des Schattens blickte.

„Hallo, Süße", hauchte er und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Na, sind wir ein wenig übermütig?"

Ich schluckte hart. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich zwei weitere Gestalten auf mich zutreten.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Ist das Vögelchen etwa ausgeflogen?", eine kühle Hand legte sich unter mein Kinn und drehte meinen Kopf. Vor mir stand eine Schättin. Hätte sie nicht so diabolisch gelacht, hätte ich sie für wunderhübsch befunden.

Die Schättin trug nur das Nötigste. Ein leichtes, fast durchsichtiges Gewand hing schlaff und zerfetzt an ihrem makellosen Körper herunter. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie hektisch nach hinten gerafft, einzelne, lockige Strähnen fielen ihr über die weißen Schultern. Der Kontrast zu den stechend grünen Augen hätte nicht erschreckender sein können. Ein spöttisches Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen während sie mich musterte. Aber das furchteinflössendste an ihr waren wohl die schwarz schimmernden, zerfetzt aus ihrem Rücken ragenden Flügel. Ich schauderte.

„Jehevas, Jehevas. Was soll nur aus dir werden, wenn du dir so eine aussuchst?", der angesprochene Fauchte seine Begleiterin an.

„Was?", meinte sie unschuldig und gab mich wieder frei. Ich taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Mein Kinn fühlte sich seltsam taub an. Ängstlich blickte ich zu dem dritten, bis jetzt recht wortkargen Schatten. Er trug eine schwarze, enge Hose, mehr nicht. Wie Sizisa hatte auch er mächtige, schwarze Flügel. Seine kurzen braunen Haaren standen in alle möglichen Himmelrichtungen ab, die grauen Augen funkelten amüsiert – und gierig.

Sizisa folgte meinem Blick und wandte sich dem Braunhaarigen zu. „Na, was meinst du, Alfarion?"

„Nun ja…hübsch ist sie ja", doch dabei schien Alfarion durch mich hindurchzusehen. Ein helles Lachen ertönte. Verwirrt schnellte ich herum, nur um Jehevas Blick zu begegnen. Dieses fröhliche Lachen klang völlig fremd aus dem Mund eines Schattens. Aber was wusste ich schon? Nichts.

Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass Jehevas schwarze Haare hatte. Da er sie hinten zusammengebunden hatte, konnte ich ihre Länge schlecht einschätzen. Aber das beschäftigte mich auch nicht wirklich. Wenn mich schon die Flügel seiner Begleiter eingeschüchtert hatten, so taten seine es gewiss. Riesig ragten sie über ihm in die Luft, vollkommen zerzaust und zerfledert. Er trug ein leichtes, weißes Leinenhemd und eine schwarze Hose.

„Hübsch ist sie in der Tat….", grinste er weiter und zwinkerte mir zu. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Todesdrohung. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nicht wirklich Angst verspürte. Und Panik erst recht nicht.

Komisch. Und ich dachte, Schatten verbreiteten Schrecken und Leid wo auch immer sie hinkamen. Ich meinerseits war eher fasziniert. Noch nie hatte ich einen Schatten von nahem gesehn.

Dennoch musste ich nach einem Ausweg suchen. Wenn ich hier blieb würde ich sterben. Ich versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie angestrengt ich nachdachte und blendete alles um mich herum aus.

Was konnte ich tun, um mich von den dreien loszureißen?

Ich musste wohl fliehen, aber wohin? Und vor allem, wie?

Einfach loszurennen, naja, ganz so dumm war ich auch wieder nicht.

Plötzlich berührte jemand mein Gesicht. Was heißt berührte, ich wurde geohrfeigt. Durch die Wucht des Schlags fiel ich zu Boden und schrie auf. Mehr aus Erstaunen als des Schmerzes wegen.

„Ich habe dich was gefragt, Elementar!", zischte Sizisa und blickte verächtlich auf mich herab. Hilfesuchend blickte ich zu Alfarion und Jehevas, doch die schienen sich köstlich auf Kosten meines Kompasses zu amüsieren. Ich konnte mich beim Besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass Sizisa mich angesprochen hatte.

„…Ich…also…", stotterte ich. Wie sie so gebieterisch über mir aufragte verspürte ich das erste Mal Panik in mir aufkommen. Jegliche Hoffnung auf Flucht war wie weggeblasen und auf einen Schnellen Tod würde ich wohl nichtmehr kommen.

„Wir sind uns zu fein, nicht wahr, um diesen niederen Wesen zu antworten…", sie lachte und beugte sich zu mir herab „Wieso hast du uns verfolgt?", auf einmal klang ihre Stimme ernst und bedrohlich.

Mein Mund fühlte sich unheimlich trocken an, dennoch setzte ich an - blieb mir denn etwas anderes übrig?

„Ihr habt meine Mutter umgebracht. In Kynth, vor fünf Wochen.", ich räusperte mich. Klang meine Stimme immer so schrill?

„Diese Frau hat dich gehasst. Das wusstest du. Wieso sinnt dir nach Rache? Das ist absurd!", meinte sie nur kühl und lehnte sich wieder von mir weg. Sie riss ein Blatt von einem Baum ab und zerstückelte es langsam. Quer über ihren Rücken war ein Schwert befestigt. Fast schon wünschte ich mir, sie würde es einfach in mich hineinstoßen. Das würde meine Qualen zumindest verkürzen. Ich erhob mich langsam und strich ein paar Moosbröckchen von meiner Hose.

„Meine Schwester-", weiter kam ich nicht, denn Jehevas hielt mir den Mund zu. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er hinter mich getreten war.

„Keine Familiengeschichten", raunte er mir noch ins Ohr, aber zu spät. Sizisa hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und kam wieder auf mich zu.

„Soso, spielen wir die kleine Heldin der Familie?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Sizisa, bitte….", mischte sich nun auch Alfarion ein und seufzte. „Musst du jedes Mal diese Nummer bringen? Davon wird sie auch nicht schmackhafter…."

Ich versuchte gar nicht erst seine Aussage zu verstehen. Aber anscheinend versuchte er, mich zu verteidigen. Genauso wie Jehevas. Verwirrt blickte ich Sizisa in die Augen.

„Alfarion, halt den Mund. Das verstehst du eh nicht. Jehevas, kannst du bitte….?", leicht ungeduldig bedeutete sie ihm mit einer Handbewegung, von mir abzulassen. Ängstlich bemerkte ich, wie er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam. Nicht unbedingt widerstrebend, aber auch nicht gern.

„Nun, Elementar, dann wollen wir dich auch als Heldin behandeln…", Die Schättin grinste hämisch und holte aus.

Wenn mir die erste Ohrfeige schon Schmerzen bereitet hatte, so stellte sie dennoch keinen Vergleich zu dieser dar. Hart schlug ich auf dem Boden auf während mir kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Steh auf", erklang die schlichte Anweisung Sizisas.

Ich krümmte mich vor Pein, meine rechte Wange brannte. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn sie in Flammen gestanden hätte.

Sizisa schien meinen Schmerz zu genießen. Sie war ja auch ein Schatten. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern…"

Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und stöhnte. Ich brauchte nur in ihre Augen zu blicken, um zu wissen, dass ihr Schlag eben nichts im Vergleich zu denen war, die folgen würden.

Irgendwo fiepte ein Vogel im Chor seiner Artgenossen.

Erneut ging ich zu Boden. Ich bemerkte das frische Blut, das aus meinem Mund quoll und hustete. Alles tat mir weh – Mein Gesicht, meine Arme, mein Oberkörper. Nicht zuletzt meine Seele. Während sie mich peinigte hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würde in meine Gedanken eindringen, sie vergiften. Immer wieder erklang ihre Stimme in mir, die meiner Schwester die Schuld für alles gab, sie an meiner Stelle sehen wollte.

Wie in Trance erhob ich mich, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder niedergeschlagen zu werden. Ich hatte jegliches Gefühl über Raum und Zeit verloren. Wie oft ich schon auf den kalten Boden niedergefallen war hatte ich vergessen. Ich hoffte nur, dass es bald vorbeisein würde.

Doch der erwartete Schlag kam nicht. Meine Wangen brannten immer noch, aber sie wurden nicht erneut gequält. Blinzelnd öffnete ich zögerlich die Augen.

Verwundert beobachtete ich das Bild, welches sich mir bot.

Jehevas hatte Sizisa am Arm festgehalten und redete leise auf sie ein. Was, das konnte ich nicht verstehen, aber anscheinend wehrte sich die Schättin dagegen.

Und ehe ich mich versah, hatten sich die beiden in den Flügeln. Alfarion schenkte mir einen langen Blick ehe er zu den beiden schritt und versuchte, sie auseinanderzubekommen.

Etwas durcheinander beobachtete ich die Schatten, dann durchstieß es mich wie ein Blitz.

Lauf!


End file.
